Tale of Legolas Thranduilion and the lady of Rohan
by XxAshleykennedy1000xX
Summary: Re-posted, note inside. AU,after the war of the ring. Tale of arranged marriage to join Rohan and the woodland realm.
1. Chapter 1

**Note, this story is not mine, I'm re-posting it for Starlight Crystal, the author: everything is written by her. I will be posting for a time until the problems with her account are fixed.**

 **The story is changed, some things are different.**

 **Chapter 1" Prologue."**

In the great library of Minas Tirith, Elboron son of Faramir came to read.

He was trying to gather everything he can on the One Ring war, the fellowship, all about those days. He wanted to tell the tale, to his son, he wished for these memories to never be forgotten through the years.

However, while searching through the old texts, he came across an old story; it's a story of an Elven prince and a Rohirric woman.

"What of them?" he wondered, as he took a seat on a nearby chair.

The first page says; it was the year of 3019, the beginning of the fourth age...

It was a fair night in the path of the woodland realm; the Rohirrim could be heard in the silent, peaceful night laughing together like they were having their own party, just a little early.

Éowyn, daughter of Éomund, stood outside of her tent, clad in green. Her golden hair hung loose, besides a silver headdress gifted to her by King Thranduil. Along with the headdress, silver jewels adorned her neck and in her arms. Her features were soft and calm, and she looked like a happy maiden about to wed. Even though, deep inside, she was terrified of what would happen when she enters the borders of King Thranduil and be with him her husband.

It was Éomer who came closer to her. "Sister, how are you feeling?"

Éowyn sighed, a smile gracing her lips for a moment. "I'm well," she felt the warmth of his hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm deeply sorry sister, I wish it did not come to this," he said, for he felt so much guilt for leading her to an arranged marriage. He did not know if she would be happy with him or not, since it all was just for the sake of Rohan.

Gently, she touched his hand. Her eyes shined with love. "Stop talking like this brother. I have made my choice," she said. "Do not worry about me."

Two young maidens approached them before he could answer her. "Lady Eowyn, we wish for you to come and have a drink with us, for we want to have our own small party before we approach the woodland realm."

Eowyn gave her brother one last smile before she left with the maidens, hand in hand.

"Here is our fair bride.." one maiden shouted happily, and the Rohirrim cheered and applauded to her.

He remembered how unhappy she was...

 **It was a cold, silent night in Edoras.**

 **Eomer took a seat on the throne as Legolas came inside and bowed to him. "Hail, King Eomer."**

 **"Welcome, beloved Legolas." he said happily.**

 **Legolas has spoken, a long speech to the king, of an arrangement between the two lands.**

 **Eomer's expression changed to confusion, with each word Legolas spoke.**

 **Eowyn laid on her bed, desperately trying to fall asleep. Last year had been too tough to handle. The pain of losing the beloved Theoden still lingered in her heart, and what hurt her the most: she had to reject the kindest man ever - Faramir. She couldn't accept his proposal since it was not fair for him. He deserved a woman with a gentle touch, a woman who would love him back and honor him. She is not the one for him," I wish you happiness, my friend, you shall be in my heart."**

 **"Eowyn," Eomer called out to her as he stepped inside the room. she pulled herself to a sitting position,"My lord."**

 **"Sister, you need not to stand up," he interrupted. as he sat on the bed next to her.**

 **"Prince Legolas asked for your hand in marriage." he whispered.**

 **Eowyn's eyes showed fear, and doubt"When?" she asked.**

 **He told her about the troubles, of the talk between him and the prince.**

 **And he decided to give her some time to think about it.**

 **But later the fear was gone just like that and her answer to him was cold, like she doesn't care anymore.**

 **She came to his chamber,"Tell him I accept."**

 **"Are you sure?" he asked.**

 **She stood like a proud lily in front of him, it still told of her broken heart, even if she tried to hide it. "Yes I'm sure," she said. "It's my choice, for Rohan."**

He knew all about her and Aragorn and wondered if she made up her mind. Because she gave up and didn't care, after he was gone, and when he married Arwen his new queen.

"I wish you could tell me how you fare sister," he whispered. "I no longer recognize you."

...

Legolas, son of Thranduil, the elven prince of the Greenwood, stood at his balcony, gazing the night. For the first time in his lifetime, he was troubled.

He had faced the armies of Sauron with a strong heart, but this was something beyond that.

He hadn't spoken to anyone the whole day, for he wanted to think more about this.

Eowyn, the white lady of Rohan. He has seen her a few times and admired her bravery, but to be his wife? Now, with each passing moment his nervousness grew.

And the thought tortured him, for he deeply wished his father never agreed to join Rohan to the woodland realm. But all roads seems to close in their faces. And he wondered if he could ever make her happy in all the time she would spend here, in the kingdom, or both of them will suffer.

He is the eldest son and the heir of Thranduil, heavy burden upon his shoulders.

While his brother Graduin is the leader of the royal guards.

"Mellon-nin." (my friend)

Legolas turned and greeted Tauriel, his good, polite friend. Tauriel did not say anything as she stepped forward and embraced her prince.

"I wish you a life full of happiness," she whispered in his ear. "I hear that Eowyn of Rohan is a noble brave lady."

"Le-hannon." he said. (Thank you.)

Drawing back to gaze upon the prince's face, Tauriel said softly, "Hir-nin, Av-osto." (my lord, do not be afraid).

Legolas interrupted her with a laugh. "Mellon-nin, a nin ú-cheniathog." Legolas spoke sadly (My friend, you cannot understand).

"Then tell me."

Both Tauriel and Legolas turned around in surprise to see King Thranduil standing there with his arms crossed.

"Aran-nin Thranduil." Tauriel said, bowing to him. (My king Thranduil)

The king seemed to be upset. "Tauriel, ego! Gwao hi!" he ordered. (Tauriel, leave! Go now!)

Tauriel bowed again and exited the balcony.

When she was out of sight, the king stepped forward to his son and spoke, "Legolas, speak to me please. What is troubling you? Didn't you agree to this? And you asked for her hand in marriage from King Eomer."

The family, talked, for a time. About many things, it was a time like this he spoke of his lost mother. He yearned for her gentle voice,guiding him through dark, troubling times.

Lady Berúthie, the Sindarin queen of greenwood.

Her blessing still lingers in the kingdom, by those who loves her.

It was told she died after the birth of her second child by a short time, an Illness took away her strength where she barely able to leave the bed, they had tried to save her, but her fate was sealed.

Graduin is Brunette and he has similarities with his mother's personalty , he was like the comfort to them, whenever they missed her.

Afterwards they left to their chambers. Tomorrow, he would wed the white lady of Rohan with everyone around to witness: Aragorn and Arwen, along with Gimli. And, maybe the hobbits would come.

 **Thank you for reading. Leave your thoughts, did you like it? something need to be changed?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2."The wedding part 1."**

It was a pale morning when the Rohirrim finally arrived at the Greenwood kingdom. King Thranduil along with few guards were near the gates to welcome them.

Eowyn slid down off of her horse slowly, feeling her heart beat much stronger then usual. This is it: where she will live, her new home. Her face showed so much fear and doubt, Eomer came to her and touched her hand.

"Breathe sister," Eomer whispered to her gently.

Eowyn stood still for a moment, desperate to regain her normal breathing and be calm when King Thranduil approached them. "Hail King Eomer; welcome to my kingdom." He said. "Hail, beloved Lady Eowyn."

From behind him a tall Brunette elf came, he appeared like a younger Image of Legolas if it was not for the brown head.

"I'm Graduin Thranduilion, it's an honour." he said and bowed in due respect.

Eowyn inclined her head in respect."It's a pleasure, your highness, my lord." she whispered. Eomer stepped in front of her and spoke."Thank you for having us here."

Thranduil nodded slowly and called for Tauriel to come. The red-headed elf came and greeted the king and his sister politely.

"Lady Eowyn, I wish for you to come with me. I will show you your chamber," she said.

Eomer placed his hands on his sister's shoulders before she left, and his eyes were encouraging, his lips formed a gentle smile."Deep breath." he whispered.

Eowyn smiled back at him, mentally shaking her mind free of fear and confusion, and let go of him and left with Tauriel.

"No need for us to be standing here- let us all go inside as I have a feast prepared for all of you," King Thranduil said, inviting all the weary Rohirrim to enter.

Eowyn walked in the halls along with Tauriel in awkward silence for a while, but then Tauriel spoke."Milady, I'm a good friend of Legolas, and it will be my honour to be your friend as well; so please never fear if you need any help or just someone to talk with, I will be here for you."

"Thank you, it is really kind of you," Eowyn replied.

Tauriel squeezed her hand and said, "Your eyes tell me everything; you are strained." A large double door appeared in front of them graced with white glistening jewel. "Here is your private chamber," Tauriel said.

Eowyn slowly touched the door handle and opened it. The room was large and well lit- a fire crackled in the chimney in front of her, and there were two fine wooden chairs with a table big enough to be for dinner time to the left of the fire. In the middle of the floor, she saw a green, silky carpet and a place to sit close to the chimney. The right side of the room has an opened balcony that overlooks the forest, and the lonely mountain can be seen in the distance. Near the door, there are stairs, and she saw beautiful purple flowers spread in the ground all the way up.

The room was warm and smelled like a beautiful spring morning.. "Do you like it?" Tauriel asked."We had people clean it up and make it perfect for you and Legolas."

Eowyn turned to look at Tauriel."It's beautiful." she whispered.

Tauriel took her hand again and led her upstairs as they walked, careful not step on the flowers until they approached the bedroom,

There is a large bed with double white pillows and a brown blanket. The bed is covered beautifully with the same purple flowers, and a small wooden closet is at the right side of the bed and a window in the opposite side.

"The maidens and I gathered these flowers from outside. I think it is perfect and gives the room warm and romantic feeling." Tauriel said.

"Tauriel," someone called, and Eowyn felt her breath hitch in her throat. She would recognize that voice anywhere, anytime, for she had memories of it for a year.

"Over here, Lord Aragorn," Tauriel called out to him. And they could hear the sound of his heavy footsteps on the stairs. "Did Eowyn come?" he said, then he froze for a moment in surprise to see the white Lady of Rohan again, after two months since he had left for Gondor. "My lady Eowyn, I am happy to see you again," he said softly.

"Hail king Aragorn," she said, covering her raging emotions."I did not look to see you here."

Aragorn's sharp features did not change, but his eyes were kind."I got a message from King Thranduil, and I just have to be here for my friends."

"Alright Lord Aragorn," Tauriel said, leading him gently toward the way out."You need to leave us now, we have to prepare for the wedding."

"I will send Arwen here to help you." He said, and went down the stairs.

Eowyn remembered though it felt like a long time ago, the first time she saw him and hope arrived in Rohan after so long. It had felt like all of her dreams would come true. She did love him, and never forgot his words.

"You're a daughter of kings, a shield maiden of Rohan," he had said. "I do not think that will be your fate." He understood her and supported her dream.

Until that night in Dunharrow camp.

"It was but a shadow and a thought that you love," he whispered." I cannot give you what you seek." And she had felt like all her world crumbled before her eyes.

Grima's words echoed in her ears. "You're alone, who knows what you've spoken to the darkness in a bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink, the walls of your bower closing in about you, a hutch to trammel some wild thing in." She'd lost the will to live, and desired to have an honourable death in Gondor battle, but he saved her life from the witch king's poison. It still hurts whenever she mentions his name.

"Eowyn, are you feeling well?" Tauriel asked. Eowyn sighed heavily and smiled again.

"I'm well, I'm just a little weary," she said, shaking off the painful memories from her mind. Seeing Aragorn again has awoken wounds she buried in her heart for a while and tried to heal from them, and she had to try to bury them again. She needed to forget them, focus on her life and her new future as the wife of Legolas. Eowyn truly accepted her fate, and deep down she knew that like her mother she will have a political marriage.

Tauriel opened the closet and took out her wedding dress. It was a beautiful grey dress made of the finest silk with a golden girdle settled on the hips, and golden details around the neck.

"I think, I should work on your hair before you wear the dress- what do you think milady?" she asked.

"Fine."Eowyn answered."Let's do it."

 **Thank you for reading, leave a review of your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3."King Thranduil's dairy."**

King Thranduil stood in his chamber troubled and strained."What have I done?" he asked himself over and over again."Is the safety of your people worth the sacrifice of your son's heart." he wrote in his dairy.

The benefits of this alliance were clear to me and king Eomer, my people will help Rohan to rise again after their fall, and The Rohirrim will help me and my kin to overcome the threat coming closer each day to our land; the threat that could slaughter me and everyone in the woodland realm down to the last elfling , but in the end my beloved son will suffer the consequences alone.

I was left with two choices.""My son's happiness, or the safety of my people.""

I have seen it's wrath and ruin, I thought it was all over with the fall of Sauron, but such a mindless hatred cannot be removed easily. I have vowed to my Queen: I will take care of our children no matter what happens- in her dying bed I whispered to her,"I will protect them, and save them from all the pain and sorrow, as best as I could." and here I'm leading Legolas to a doomed union.

"Forgive me Berúthie I have failed you again. I deeply regret this, and I wish you will understand my beloved queen, I did not force Legolas to do this; he agreed on his own and he told me."For our people, I will do everything I could to save them."

My son's wedding is supposed to be the happiest moment of my life, but I fear for him I fear what will happen when Eowyn's time comes to an end.

I have suffered this pain before when his mother died and it is never been easy to bear; the loneliness I feel every day, I see her face in my dreams only to wake with this cold emptiness, eating me alive.

Lady Galadriel told me something, I still do not understand what is the hidden meaning behind it,"Legolas Greenleaf ,long under tree , shall bring the long lost spring at last , in heaven they shall rest , where the land is evergreen, for glory and loyalty they will be remembered, and the bond will never disappear, never fear for him never fear."

I never stopped thinking about her words, the long-lost spring what did she mean by that?, she refused to tell me more of what she know, but the lady of the light kept telling me to never fear for him , he will be fine.

The truth is, I cannot shake the horrible feeling, I feel like I have lost my son from the very moment he agreed to marry Lady Eowyn, I'm praying for Eru Iluvatar to make all of my troubled thoughts and fears wrong.

And this union will bring peace and happiness to all. when we remove this darkness once and for all, and the dear land of the horse lords return to full glory and strength.

He heaved a long sigh and closed his dairy.

"My Lord Thranduil, it's time," Guard called out to him, outside.

He put the pen on top of his book, and started heading out of the chamber.

"I'm coming. call Graduin," he commanded."He needs to be by his brother's side."

"He is already there my lord."

 **Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4."The wedding part 2."**

When King Thranduil announced that Legolas would shortly be celebrating his wedding with a party of a special Rohan touch.

For the Rohirrim and the elves to be happy after a long time of sorrow, and there was much talk and excitement among the elves and they were separated to two groups.

"It's a doomed union. Legolas will die from a broken heart, the same fate of Luthien Tinuviel. He shouldn't have agreed to this, even if it is for our sake."

While the other group said, "It's a good decision, to be strong allies with the land of the horse lords, for we cannot face this threat alone, not this time. miracles could happen and maybe the white lady of Rohan will be allowed to join us in the Grey havens."

Eowyn of Rohan had been the wonder of the world of men ever since the end of the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, her remarkable fight, and defeating the witch king of Angmar.

The history and the personality of Eowyn daughter of Éomund has become the topic of conversation; among the Elves as well of why merciful Eru could help them. When the fate of Legolas and Eowyn will come to an end, they could be reunited.

Prince Legolas Greenleaf stood upon the stairs that lead down to the hall, his brother by his side,"You look perfect, hanar." Graduin said (You look perfect, brother.)

"Le-hannon." he replied.

Legolas wore a robe made of light blue brocade and leaf embroidery on the collar, a gift from Graduin to him, and a headpiece made of Pearl beaded chain in gold and silver. He looked graceful, to everyone who sees him.

He heaved a long, broken sigh."Never leave my side hanar." said Legolas.

"I won't." he Replied.

...

I looked in his eyes, and I can see her, within.

It felt like the valar's mercy on me, I feel her as though she still here watching over us all...

Gimli came up the stairs to see him. The dwarf looked different, cleaner and well dressed. He placed his hands on his friend's chest, for it is one of the rare moments he felt so proud. "You look perfect, my pointy-eared friend." He said happily and made him bend down more to embrace him. "Another one of my friends is to wed, I'm so happy for all of you," he whispered.

Legolas drew back to look at his beloved friend, "Gimli, will you stay with us for a time?" He asked.

Gimli's features softened even more and his eyes shined. "My friend, of course, I will love to stay, but I'm not sure your kin will be happy for a dwarf to be a guest in their home."

"If anyone bothers you, tell me I will take care of it. Though I'm sure it won't happen." Legolas said.

"Fear not master dwarf, we do not mistreat anyone, even dwarves," Graduin said.

"Hir-nin Legolas, it's time to go down to the hall." A guard called out to him from down the stairs.

Legolas stood for a moment and closed his eyes to allow his spirit to relax and he took another deep breath. "Let's go Legolas," Gimli said and took his hand.

Together, they walked down the stairs to the hall. The hall was large and square shaped with four mighty pillars, the aisle have a long white carpet, and the altar at the end of the hall is the shape of a rectangle of pink flowers.

Everyone in the hall stood up and applauded for the young prince approaching lightly toward the altar.

Inside Legolas's and Eowyn's chamber, Queen Arwen and Tauriel, along with Eowyn, were sitting at the open balcony, looking out the forest and the precious mountain. The late afternoon was bright and peaceful, and it felt like the calm before the storm The leafs glowed golden beautifully.

"How bright and blessed the forest looks!" Arwen said. "Finally."

"Yes," Eowyn said. "I have grown very fond indeed of it," Eowyn gazed on the mountain for a moment, and she felt like many mysteries circled it."You did not tell me Tauriel, what is the story of that mountain. I heard Greenwood had a history with it." she said.

"I think it is better to ask Legolas and let him tell you the full story," Tauriel said.

Eowyn felt Arwen's warm hand on her shoulder."Are you ready my lady?" she asked. "I'm sure It's time to go down to the hall."

Eowyn looked back at Tauriel with a smile. "I'm ready," she whispered. Arwen held her hand and Tauriel stood behind her and hold the tail of her dress as they walked lightly and gracefully out of the chamber.

"Are you afraid?" Arwen asked." I can hear your troubled breathing."

"I will be fine," she answered." I'm just-strained."

Down in the hallway, King Eomer waited anxiously near the stairs for his sister to come. Oh how time flies; he felt like only yesterday he taught her how to ride a horse even though she was small and needed a lot of help to get up the horse, and he is the one to teach her how to wield a sword and defend herself. "King Theoden, he had wished to witness this day," he whispered.

"Lord Eomer," Arwen called out to him as she came down the stairs."She is coming."

King Eomer watched his sister came down the stairs so bright so fair she seemed, like a white Lily rising for the first time from the shadows of the night to the beautiful blessed morning,

He took her hand and sighed."You look, fair sister, I'm so happy for you." he whispered.

"Thank you, my lord," she said and embraced him,

"Never forget his words, I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed. No more despair. " he murmured in her ear.

A wave of sadness washed over her, at the mention of beloved Theoden, but she buried them deep in her heart, her lips curled into a soft smile.

Then Eomer held onto her hand and asked,"Are you ready for the altar? my beloved."

" I'm." was the only word she could say to him.

Everyone in the hall stood up and waited for them to come forward, King Thranduil was standing in the front, Legolas standing next to him with a warm smile gracing his soft young face, Gimli, and King Aragorn were standing behind him with the brunette elf.

Eowyn felt her heart pulse accelerate at every step she takes toward the altar. The elves can be heard singing a heart warming song with strong harmonies, it heals the weary hearts and souls.

...

I always thought, Aragorn was thee one; my future is with him, but I was wrong. I wonder if I will ever heal from him, if Legolas and I will ever find happiness on what we were about to do.

My mother was fortunate, Eomund our beloved father; he loved her and honoured her until he took his last breath.

I do not know what fate awaits me...

And when they approached the altar Eomer brought his sister closer to him."Be happy Eowyn." he whispered and kissed her cheek.

...

I let go of her hand, it hurts, and I watch her leave my side and hold Legolas's hand.

My beloved sister was changed greatly, and I led her to this marriage.

I knew Legolas is gentle, loyal elf, he will take good care of her; I have no doubt in my mind, but I'm afraid she will drown in her own unhappiness.

What bothers me the most, she hide from me; unlike thee Eowyn I knew...

Eowyn noticed his eyes are dazzling Crystal blue, and wondered how she did not notice them before when he was in Rohan.

when the ancient king turned into his former self before their eyes. The sickly grey gave way to the confused but young-looking king," I know your face."

It was in that time, she met him.

"Dearly beloved," King Thranduil spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, and all the hall was silent and intense. "We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the blessed union of Legolas and Eowyn."

He put his hand on Eowyn's shoulder. "Now Eowyn repeats after me, I Eowyn," he said.

Eowyn took another deep breath and spoke from the bottom of her heart."I, Eowyn."

"Take thee Legolas." he said.

Eowyn looked behind at her brother; he smiled back at her, giving her the support she need.

Eomer mouthed the words."Blessed be."

She turned back to Legolas and said."Take thee Legolas."

"As my husband in sickness and in health, till death parts us." he said and almost chocked in the last words.

Eowyn looked deep in Legolas eyes and she couldn't read them, she wanted to knew what does he feel about this, is he happy or troubled like her.

"As my husband in sickness and in health, till death parts us." she said.

King Thranduil turned to gaze upon his son. The headpiece he was wearing reminded him of when he had married his mother'

...

My Legolas, I want to be happy, but I can't. I still feel I had lost you.

Like a parting has come between us until the world is changed.

Is this what the great Thingol felt? No I must not think thus...

"I Legolas, take thee Eowyn." Legolas spoke slowly, Eowyn felt like all her fear washed away with the sound of his soft muscle voice. Like what he always do in Rohan, with the power of his voice he gave them encouragement. Legolas took a deep breath and continued," As my wife in sickness and in health, till death parts us."

Eowyn took the silver ring from Tauriel's hand, and with her shaky slender fingers, she put it in his finger, without looking at his eyes. Aragorn gave Legolas the ring, he hold onto her hand for a moment like he is telling her to take it easy, for she can see it in his eyes. It's like without any word spoken, he is telling her to relax, and he put the ring in her finger.

Everyone noticed King Thranduil for the first time after centuries; his eyes were shimmering with tears, the last time he ever cried in front of them was when his wife died before the battle of Dagorlad shortly. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

Legolas leaned in and give her a soft kiss in her forehead, as gently he stroked her golden hair. "Eowyn of Greenwood." he whispered.

All the hall stood up and applauded happily for the newly wed couple, one by one they went to them

She managed to smile at everyone who came forward to Congratulate them, Though Legolas was normal, like she always seen him before, she couldn't tell exactly what does he feel.

They held a party until midnight.

When the party finally ended and everyone went to their chambers to sleep, Legolas and Eowyn were the only one awake.

They sat a little far from each other in the bed, as neither of them wants to move or say anything.

"My Lord Legolas," Eowyn whispered, finally breaking the awkward silence."I think a talk is needed, and I want to say, I'm your wife I will not stop you if..." She couldn't finish the sentence, not quite sure that she is ready to give herself to him.

Legolas turned to his side to look at her, and he could see in her eyes she is afraid. "My Lady, I do not...want to force you to do anything and..." he whispered.

Eowyn heaved a long shudder, and turned her gaze away from him."It's our first night together alone," Legolas said.

"Indeed it is."Eowyn said, when she felt his hand touch her chin."Look at me." he said.

Eowyn, after a moment of hesitation, turned to face him, and saw that his eyes were full of tenderness. "Forget about that, I won't touch you. Never fear." he said.

Her heart relaxed, long-drawn sigh followed. "Thank you." she managed something close to a smile.

" I was told you wanted to know the story, about the lonely mountain." said Legolas.

Eowyn pulled her legs up on the bed and she answered."True,"

"Have you heard the name Thorin Oakenshield?" he asked

" No, but I heard of the dragon sickness,"

Legolas stood up and walked toward the stairs,"What do you say we go down to the balcony, to the fresh air and have a little drink. It's going to be a long tale to tell." Legolas said. and he stopped at threshold waiting for her answer.

"Fine."

" I will wait for you, you cane change your dress." those were his last words to her before he left the room.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Thank you for the nice reviews. I hope you liked this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Anthi35.**

 **Chapter 5." a talk upon the bridge."**

The sky was clear bright blue like the sea, and the sun shone upon Greenwood, announcing that a new day has come.

Eowyn stood close to the bridge waiting. She wore her white dress with the golden griddle on the hips while next to her Legolas stood wearing a grey robe glowing in the light.

Eowyn watched as Eomer her dear brother and king left with the Rohirrim; after they all bid her farewell.

Her farewell to them was the hardest thing she had ever done, still she was happy for them, they are returning to their families and to their duties, she cannot hold them here.

Aragorn, the man she had been in love with for what it seemed like forever, slowly and affectionately intertwined his long, slender fingers with the fingers of Arwen Undomiel, his Queen's and he walked with her out of the gate.

Eowyn closed her eyes to block out the image; she shouldn't feel this way, for her time with Aragorn is over, but the scent of Roses of Imladris still lingered in the air, and the knowledge that it was Arwen's graceful scent and the gift she brought to her and Legolas, was enough to make the inside of her hurt. She did not hate the Elf, she was a gentle woman with a soft-loving heart and full of grace like a queen is should be- but she still felt a little hurt for what could have been if she married Aragorn.

Aragorn and Arwen remained silent as they walked out of the bridge, but the silence spoke volumes about how they loved each other so much. A large, painful lump was beginning to form inside of Eowyn's throat, making it hard to breathe, and she felt as though she might suffocate if she did not flee to inside the kingdom. Her legs were frozen, however, and would not budge, leaving her with the faintest hope that perhaps the rest of her would soon become just as numb. She mentally cursed herself for still feeling this way toward a man will never be hers, and what made her feel even worse; she is married to someone else now.

"Are you feeling well my lady?" Legolas asked, making her return back to reality.

Legolas watched her closely and felt helpless, for she cannot hide her feelings from him under a blissful expression; Legolas can see right through her and he saw she still did not let go of Aragorn. He can sense her unhappiness like a cold night breeze. "I'm well, my lord." She whispered.

The younger prince, walked out of the gate, humming a song." Aur vaer." he whispered.(good morning.)

"Good morning, my lord." Eowyn greeted him.

"Are you going, hanar?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, namaarie." he said and walked forward.

"Hold on," Eowyn called," I did not get the chance to speak with you."

Graduin looked back at her,"I will not be gone for too long." and he continued through the bridge.

"My brother is always like this; he loves to travel for few days." said Legolas.

"Yes." she replied.

Legolas looked confused and disappointed. It's their first day as a married couple and still they cannot speak a full sentence to each other; at least of how she feels about leaving Rohan, or what does she think about Greenwood and the halls of the kingdom, it's like she is avoiding him. "What am I going to do with you." He thought.

Eowyn's lips were moving and he could hear the words. "I'm sorry." coming out of her mouth like a faint of whisper. He can sense the sad and regretful feeling in her soft voice. Then he remembered something might help them, a blessed memory that always gives him hope and makes him smile.

Gently he touched her shoulder and spoke. "I remembered something, I'm sure many people have a beautiful place in their mind; where they can escape and recover. I remembered my beautiful place that helped me to be happy many times when I was troubled. This place is meaningful to me, for it was a part of my childhood and memories of my lost mother, and I want to take you there Eowyn. It might help us both to get over the nervousness, and you will be comfortable enough to talk to me- to at least be comfortable enough to talk about what you feel for some things in the kingdom.

It is a lake, the most beautiful in all of the forest, I used to play there.

I remembered what my mother told me back in the day when I used to have fears, "Whenever you feel troubled and afraid, I want you to stand near the lake, close your eyes, and allow yourself to relax and open your heart to the water, for the lake will carry away your memories and thoughts and help you to move forward."

Eowyn's eyes flashed with tenderness. "That is a sweet memory; the queen must have been a gentle and tender Lady."

Legolas felt a ray of hope raise between them with the mention of his mother, for always she is the light of hope to him and king Thranduil. "She was the most glorious in all of Greenwood, and she is one of the people who learned from Princess Luthien how to be a good healer." He whispered, and felt Eowyn's hand on his.

"Tell me more, about her." she said.

"Not until you tell me, about your most beloved childhood memory." He said.

Eowyn realized what is he doing, he is trying to find her; make her comfortable to talk to him even before he takes her to the lake, his special spot in the forest.

"My most loved memory is when my brother Eomer taught me how to ride a horse. I would go down to the farms with him early in the morning, and he would help me to ride up the horse," she said. "I was small at the time and the horse was giant in my eyes. I have fallen onto the straw many times, and my brother would usually laugh at my recklessness. It was the best time I had, Those days I felt so free so happy until we lost our parents and my fears grew more."

Eowyn felt Legolas's warm hand upon her cheek, and it made her feel a little uncomfortable. "What do you fear, my lady?" he asked.

"I never feared death or pain. I fear a cage, to stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire. But I have been getting over this fear, and I shall try to love everything that grows." She said. Legolas know she meant the renown she won that will never be forgotten; the slayer of the witch king.

"I understand." Said Legolas.

"Legolas, come here for a moment" Gimli called out to him from inside. Legolas gently stroked her golden hair and whispered. "I will be back, wait for me here," and he left her standing on the bridge.

Eowyn watched him leave and she couldn't help it, but to heave a long sigh, she felt her legs giving in as her mind raced along. "What am I going to do?" she whispered. "We cannot stay together like this."

It seems to her like she cannot be there for him truly.

"My heart is still in the shadows."

...

meanwhile, Graduin made his way through the fair forest.

A single tear danced down his cheek."Amin hiraetha, Adar. I have to go hunting."

He knew they are in danger, and he desired to start with tracking them down, or at least their servants.

He spoke with the king about this, but they had a rough talk where he felt like a tiny shadow next to Legolas the heir to the throne, Legolas; the member of the fellowship, the strong archer, the newly wed.

This journey was more to proof his abilities, along with helping the kingdom. He wiped his tear and pushed the thoughts away.

He needed to focus his troubled mind toward his goal.

" I shall return, with helpful informations." he whispered as he looked at the kingdom's gate from the distance, one last time.

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Yuna...:D will I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Chapter 6."Shattered."**

Tauriel stood in the throne room waiting for anyone to come and inform her of what is happening, for nobody has seen King Thranduil ever since he left the party before midnight. And even at this hour still he did not come out. King Aragorn wanted to see him before he leave and many others. It was unlike the king of the woodland realm to stay in his chamber until this hour.

"Tauriel!" a guard came up the stairs screaming, and she felt the blood froze in her body.

"What happened?" She asked.

The guard was silent for a moment taking his breath, "You have to come and see this, I cannot believe it." he said, and his voice can be heard like someone is choking a painful sob.

Tauriel started to feel a horrible pain in her chest, it grows more with each breath she takes, "Nay." she whispered "I must not think thus." she ran down the stairs with the guard like all her life depended on going to the private chamber of the king...

Legolas stood upon the brink of the shining lake like a blue crystal, enjoying the silence and peaceful feeling it offered him. Eowyn was next to him thinking of everything he told her so far.

"I remembered my beautiful place that helped me, and made me happy many times when I was troubled, for it was a part of my childhood and memories of my lost mother."

She always thought that the elves are more balanced when it come to feelings unlike humans, it was always told that the elves are perfect, and they could handle the pain of loss better then them, but after what he told her it seems she is mistaken.

"I always thought, the elves can handle emotions better then men." She whispered.

She heard a pause in his breathing. "Nay, the elves' weakness is their emotions, for when they lose someone they love, the pain will be too much to bear, and most will die from a broken heart."

Legolas felt her hand upon his shoulder. "I'm sorry, that you got stuck with me."

He understood why she apologized, though it is their fate to be together like this.

"Do not talk like that milady, for I have no regret for marrying you. It is an honour to be with a noble lady like you, and we will be helping our people together."

"And it is an honour for me, to be with the Greenwood's noble prince." she whispered."You're not like what I thought about you."

Legola's lips curled into a soft smile."What did you think about me?" he asked.

Eowyn took a deep breath and spoke." At first I thought," she paused for a moment and her cheeks were turning red."You were just high and mighty and you did not want to lower yourself to talk to human, but I'm wrong I admit it I'm sorry."

Legolas thought about her words for a moment, this is not the first time he heard such a words and it did not surprise him much.

Some people saw his calmness as a sign of a huge ego somehow, because he is so high unlike them.

He had heard many words spoken quietly in Helm's Deep about him, still it didn't bother him.

"It's fine no need to apologize, sometimes I leave a wrong impression on some people." he said." I've never been like that ."

Her soft laugh echoed like a music to his ears," I honestly do not know who you are anymore, I thought I did."

"Then we.."he said."shall walk on this forest together alone, and spent the night out on a tent do you mind?"

"Nay, I would love to see more of this fair forest."

Legolas suddenly felt a sudden rush in his heart like he has been running for long time, heat started to spread in his body, and slowly he sat on his knees holding his chest, desperate to regain his normal breathing,

Eowyn noticed the sudden change in him. He looked like the light of the sun about to fade. "Are you alright?" she asked in a bated breath."my lord?"

"Nay, I do not know why I feel like this." he said gasping for air."Something is wrong."

"I think we should go back to the kingdom, can you walk?." she said and offered a hand to help him onto his feet.

"I need to make sure everything is fine, let's go."

"You can sense danger?" she asked as they walked together in the dirt path.

"I can..."

...

Tauriel sat on her knees on the cold ground outside of king Thranduil's chamber, her eyes red and filled with tears, wondering how could she ever tell Legolas about this. How could this happen, how did nobody hear anything? Once again she felt like a lost orphan sitting alone, powerless.

So much guilt ate her heart piece by piece.

"Galion." she called.

"Milady?" he whispered.

She looked up at him,"I want you to seal the gate after Legolas comes and gather all the guards, down in the hall." she said. "There is a traitor among us, and we have to find out who, send someone to bring lord Elrond we need him right away." she allowed another tear to fall on her cheek

"Understood,"

When the guard left, Tauriel remembered the last time she talked to him, and he asked her to train the warriors more, to have double watch over the borders. "If only I would have done something? I'm so sorry." She entered the chamber again, the tall figure of the king laid before her in the bed, half alive, like a young flower cut off before its time and started to fade.

Tauriel came closer to the bed, sobbing quietly, she bent down to look at his face, "I promise, we will avenge you." she whispered."Hold on please."

She could see his lips moving, but no words can be heard from him.

"Tauriel, Prince Legolas and Eowyn just returned." Galion called out to her from outside the room.

"How am I going to tell him?" she wondered.

"Eru help us through this." she whispered when suddenly she noticed a book under the bed, Tauriel knelt down and took the bloody book from the ground."My dairy." written on it, down in the left side of the cover. she opened a random page and started to read.

 **"Later, my thoughts were troubling more than usual.**

 **He would want revenge for what had happened at that day, I told Beruthie I warned her, we all knew that; and it was just a matter**

 **of time before he** **strike** **us again. We were so afraid for our new born boy to be dragged into this, it's not fair, he knew nothing about this world and he should be kept away from this.**

 **We had seen what he had done to anyone who will stand in his way, And he knew where we were when he wanted to launch his strike. Until nightfall, Beruthie decided to take Legolas to Rivendell.**

 **Under the care of Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen Undomiel, for few days until this problem is over. I know Arwen since she was a child and I trust her to watch over my baby.**

 **I had a small talk with Arwen and she told me something that could indeed help us to deal with the threat coming closer to us."**

And this was the last word in the page.

"Could it be, this book hold the secret of his attacker? Arwen knew all about this and tried to help?" she whispered." I have to go to Gondor, I just have to."

Out in the corridor, the healers arrived,"Milady?" worry is evident in their young faces.

"Hurry."She answered, and the elf maidens came in without hesitation, and removed the blanket from the king's body.

"Sister we need a goblet of cold water right away."

"Fine, but we need to stop the bleeding wound in his waist."

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
